


A Friendly Sibling Competition

by ericsonclan



Series: The Everett Bunch [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Misunderstandings, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Renata shares news with Marlon of this new girl she met in school.
Relationships: Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata/Minnie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: The Everett Bunch [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988578
Kudos: 3





	A Friendly Sibling Competition

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Marlon leaned back in his chair, his eyes focusing on the ceiling in order to give them a break from his calculus homework. Willing up his strength, he moved forward, looking down at his notebook paper once again. Marlon bopped his head in time with the classic rock music he was listening to. It always helped him power through the subjects that he didn’t like. A soft, steady tapping filled the room as his pencil hit against the textbook in time with the beat. His eyes wandered over the problems before him, landing on number eighteen which seemed impossible to solve. Marlon was about to try and tackle it when his favorite part of the song started to play. Pushing back his chair, he mimicked the guitar solo and proceeded to lip sync some of his favorite lines as they played out in the song. He was so wrapped up in the music that he failed to notice when his bedroom door swung open revealing his younger sister who seemed even bubblier than usual. She walked over to him and bounced on her feet for a few seconds before tapping his shoulder.

“Gah!” Marlon cried, lunging back so far that he toppled over in his chair. He shook his head and looked up to see Renata who was already talking a mile a minute about whatever seemed to have made her happier than normal. Marlon felt he could never fully get used to having sisters even after all these years nor was he used to having one as excitable and energetic as Renata. He pulled out his earbuds, catching vague parts of her monologue before she realized that he hadn’t heard her till now.

“Oh! I didn’t know you were listening to music,” Renata walked over to help her brother who accepted her hand, stumbling up to his feet. “Let me start again. I met someone today!”

Marlon picked up the chair and put it back in place then looked up at his sister who had a huge grin on her face. “Must be someone pretty special since you make friends with everyone,” Marlon sat back down in his chair while Renata moved over to lie down on his bed. 

“Nah, I don’t wanna be friends. Well, I do,” Renata fell backwards onto her brother’s bed, landing directly on top of his basketball jersey. “But I wanna be  _ more  _ with her,”

“That’s pretty fast. Didn’t you say that you just met her today?” Marlon quirked an eyebrow at Renata who seemed too consumed by her own thoughts to answer. Marlon moved over to clean up his desk while he listened for what was sure to be a long time that his sister would be gushing.

“But she’s special! I can just tell,” Renata grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly in her arms. “She has the most amazing red hair and she’s really cool,” She buried her face into the pillow, “Not to mention her blue eyes,” 

Marlon nearly dropped the calculus textbook on his toes. “Wait, does she have this bright smile and is really into the arts?” He looked over at Renata who popped her head out from behind the pillow, a happy smile playing on her lips.

“Yes! Yes!” Renata kicked her feet energetically at her own words.

“No!” Marlon abruptly stood up, knocking over his chair once more. “That can’t be right,” He began pacing back and forth, causing his sister to stop kicking her feet and look over at him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“The way you’re describing her sounds just like the girl I met today in chemistry class. She was super cool and I was really excited to get to be her friend or…” Marlon’s voice trailed off, a light blush covering his face at the thoughts that were bouncing around in his heart.

Renata jumped up and placed a comforting hand on her brother’s shoulder. “That’s right,  _ friend _ . You should just enjoy being her  _ friend.”  _ Renata’s voice took on a reassuring, friendly tone, but Marlon knew what she was up to. He pushed aside her hand, turning to face her with his arms crossed. 

“No, I’m not just going to give her up for you. I wanna be more… with her… if I can,” Marlon looked away at the floor, his blush returning again. 

A look of mock sadness took over Renata’s features. “You would throw away our siblinghood for some girl? You would do that to your own sister?” Her tone changed to sound more like she had been deeply hurt by his words. 

Marlon wasn’t buying it though. “No, I’m not tossing you aside for her or anything, but I’m not going to just give up a chance to be with a girl that is  _ that  _ cool!”

“Well, I’m not either!” Renata put her hands on her hips, staring up at her brother. Her lips suddenly became pouty at the next part, “Even if it breaks up our parents,”

“It won’t,” Marlon stated simply which seemed to annoy Renata; she wasn’t winning.

“Well, fine. I tried to play nice and be the bigger person-”

“You didn’t,” Marlon replied with an annoyed tone.

“But you wouldn’t accept it, which means there is only one way left to solve this. We will both try and woo her and whoever wins her heart gets to be with her,” Renata shot out her hand. “Deal?”

“Deal!” Marlon shook her hand with a firm handshake before looking away from her. 

Renata walked over to the door, opening it before turning sharply on her heel. She pointed dramatically at Marlon. “I’ll be the one to win!”

“Doubt it,” Marlon sat back down in his chair after Renata closed the door behind her, her footsteps growing softer with each step. He let out a tired sigh. He couldn’t believe it. It had only been one day since he had met her and already his chances with this girl were slipping away. To think that his competition would be his stepsister… Marlon shook his head, opening up the textbook once again. 

It wouldn’t stop him though; Sophie was something else. She was cool, chill, had a similar sense of humour to him and was super pretty. Marlon could just tell that there weren't many girls like her out there. If he didn’t try for it, he was worried that Renata really would just take her away. Marlon tried to focus on his homework, but it wasn’t working. With an angry grumble he moved over past his other brothers’ beds and faceplanted on his own. He needed to come up with a plan. He had never been the best at flirting, but maybe just maybe he’d still be able to win over Sophie’s heart.

Clementine looked up from her latest addition to her skull collection, a small squirrel skull with a slight chip on the right side of its head, when she heard yelling from upstairs. She wondered what it was all about. Mitch wasn’t home who was usually the one to butt heads with any of the siblings. So who was it?

“It sounds like Renata is being dramatic again,” Prisha gave a tired sigh, placing aside her book on the side table beside the couch. “Although it sounds like she’s fighting with Marlon which is unusual.”

“Yeah, I wonder what's got them so upset,” Clementine and Prisha looked at the staircase when suddenly they heard the fighting stop and the sound of a door closing. Renata ran down the stairs, her footsteps hitting the wooden steps hard and causing them to creak under her weight. 

“Hey, Renata, is everything okay?” Clementine looked over at her older sister with a concerned expression.

“I’m fine, just Marlon being stupid,” Renata’s face held a level of annoyance to it before she returned to her usual bright self. “But whatever, I’m way better at flirting than he is. You two just watch!” Renata ran down the hallway, sliding across the floor in her socks then slid back to the staircase and dashed up it. “I’m gonna win!” she declared as she reached the door to her and her sister’s room and shut it behind her. 

Clementine and Prisha looked at each other before returning to their tasks. It wasn’t unusual for Renata to act like this although it did make Prisha and Clementine take pause as to why Marlon was involved and how their stepbrother had caused that kind of reaction in their sister. 

Renata walked over to her bed, falling backwards on it with a small groan. She had declared so confidently that she would win and she meant it. She just had to figure out how she was going to do it. Were words the strongest way to show she was interested? Or would flirting through gifts and actions be better? Could she even get up the courage with how this girl made Renata’s heart feel? She didn’t want to come across as creepy or anything. Renata rolled over with a sigh, snatching her favorite komodo dragon plushie in her arms. She was going to do it! She was going to win Minnie’s heart! She just had to figure out how.

In that moment both siblings lay on their beds, their hearts torn between nervousness and courageousness. Within their eyes they held a fiery determination. Both of them were set to win.

_ Just you watch, Renata - _

_ Just wait and see, Marlon - _

_ Sophie- _

_ Minnie- _

_ Is going to fall for me! _


End file.
